lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Rush (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Boss Rush is an Upland level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: King Slime Use the shovel to become the archaeologist. Dig up the banana and umbrella and give them to the characters standing on the riverboat. Dig up and build the trebuchet. Load it with the cocoanut which hangs on the acai palm on the right, you need to jump from the tree on the green pole to throw the coconut down. Aim at the vessel and use the mechanism activated by the blade. Enter the ship as Jack and grapple to get higher. Walk the wood board to get to the far part of the level. Dig up the last treasure - the colossal crustacean. Shoot at it using the ballista - turn the catapult with the helm, load the coconuts and activate is using the longsword. Jump over the shifting sand on the crab's pieces and dig up the treasure chest in the place where the behemoth was. Place the crown on the gel. Now it is time for the real boss fight! Combating King Slime is relatively easy, he will hop to you and summon blue oozes. Keep murdering the teeny slime ASAP and kill the King Slime after that. If you are cornered, pass through him to the other side of the arena by running while he is jumping at you. Section Two: Illuminangle Chase the Gremlin Archer and battle him - when you hit him he will escape. Build a cog using bricks that you will find when he runs away. Put the element into the machine on the right, use it, and take the hammer from the basket. Use the hammer to repair the mechanism opening the entrance to the tower. Inside throw the hatchet at the bulls eye above the door. Go up using the narrow wood and activate the mechanism with the sword. Switch to the other character and go up. On the second floor you need to jump to get to the window with the object. Unroll the ladder. Climb it to find the gremlin and kill him. Go outside and take the torch. Get high and fire a fuse. Go back inside and throw your axe at the target. Go outside the ladder and chase another gremlin on the narrow gable studs. Battle him. Now for Illuminangle. During the first phase the triangle will spend all of his time hovering above you. He will summon Servants of Illuminangle which fly towards you to attack, like Satanangles, but will fly through walls and the ground. The triangle will still kill you if you run into it, so do not disregard him while you assassinate the Servants. If you get swarmed by too many Servants, briefly switch to the sword to get rid of them fast. For the last half of the combat, the boss sheds its eyeball to reveal a fanged mouth. Make sure to take advantage of its transformation sequence, since it spins in place for a moment and you can still hurt him. He moves much quicker and deals damage when he hits you but also has no defense. He will not summon any more servants, so this time he will basically rush at you. When he does so, do not kill him - concentrate on dodging. He will charge you 3 times, and then pause for a second during which you can attack freely. Hit it with your most destructive weapon. If switching to a Hematite or Tungsten takes too long, ninja stars are your best bet. Section Three: Planet Consumer or Heart of Illuminangle In the scene with the wheel you need to hit the brown beam which shows up in every turn - the best way is to do it using the axe; repeat as long as you need. When you break that element jump down on one of the platforms and jump into the wheel to smack a zombie. Repeat as long as needed. When the battle will come to its end the zombie will jump up on the wheel - do not stop to kill him. On the beach again you need to eliminate five buccaneers and you need to do it speedily. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Upland Category:Upland Levels Category:Level Pack Levels